Pulsation
by JayFeatherStory
Summary: Rey capturée par le premier ordre, attend de se faire interroger par Kylo Ren avec qui elle a eut des contacts télépathiques depuis quelques temps. Son espoir de le convaincre de se tourner vers la lumière la pousse à ne pas fuir, la jeune femme ayant l'intime conviction que le fils Solo pourra un jour la rejoindre et sans oublier ce frisson ...
1. Chapter 1

Elle était seule dans la salle d'interrogatoire ou plutôt de torture. Elle voulait lui parler, tout le monde, Luke le premier pensait qu'elle avait perdu la tête. Pour eux un retour en arrière, une deuxième chance serait un suicide, Kylo, c'était un volcan qui même en sommeil bouillonnait de colère et de vengeance. Mais Rey avait vu plus loin, elle voyait un homme torturé, une âme déchirée entre le bien et le mal, du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'utilisa pas la force dans ce moment interminable d'attente les mains entravées. Son regard se perdait dans la salle, elle était différente de celle dont elle se souvenait, moins « efficace » dans son arrangement, si elle reconnaissait la planche sur laquelle elle s'était déjà retrouvée qui lui donna un frisson, il y avait d'autres moyens disposés dans la salle auquel elle n'a imaginé aucune utilité par crainte très probablement. Pour le moment elle était assise sur un banc proprement inconfortable et d'une froideur métallique qu'elle ressentait même à travers ses vêtements. Elle décida donc de fixer son regard sur la seule porte de sortie, elle aurait pu se déplacer, tenter une fuite bien que risquée faisable mais elle était trop déterminée ou bornée pour penser à ce genre de choses. Un cri au fond d'elle lui demandait de faire un plan dans le cas où ça tournerait mal, elle imaginait ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour débloquer cette porte, comment elle se serait débarrassée des stormtroopers dehors et comment dans sa course effrénée elle aurait volé un vaisseau pour s'enfuir loin de ce piège à rat. Elle entendit le mécanisme de la porte s'enclencher « Vas-y Rey, vas-t'en c'est le moment, la porte est grande ouverte », non elle allait lui faire face. Une ombre noire se dessina sur le sol et referma derrière elle la lourde porte de métal. Le visage se retournant vers elle était d'une froideur qui glaça le sang de la jeune femme. Un souffle long sorti de la bouche du jeune Solo.

"-Rey, tu sais parfaitement pourquoi tu es ici … Sortit-il d'un calme glacé

-Je sais pourquoi moi je suis là, mais pas pourquoi on m'a emporté jusqu'ici

-Où est Skywalker ?

-Crois-tu seulement que je suis là pour te le dire

-Dis-moi où est mon oncle, dit-il plus fermement"

Elle resta muette un instant

"-Ben … Commença-t-elle

-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Hurla-t-il aussi soudainement qu'il reprit son calme par la suite

-Tu peux encore venir à moi, dit la jeune Jedi avec douceur

-Pourquoi ? Répondit-il avec mépris

-Choisi le bien … Je sais que tu en as envie

-Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Grogna-t-il menaçant

-Nous sommes lié je te rappelle, on se connait mieux que tu ne le prétends. Dit Rey en se levant de son banc

-Assied toi je te l'ordonne ! Lança-t-il autoritaire

-Tes ordres ne sont rien devant moi … Dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui"

Il dévisagea la jeune femme qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui toujours entravée

"-Kylo, te souviens-tu quand nous nous sommes touché les doigts ? Toi aussi tu l'as ressenti cette … pulsation

-Si tu ne te rassieds pas immédiatement … Menaca-t-il

-Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas me tuer …

-Je te tuerais avec encore plus de plaisir que tous les autres

-N'es-tu pas fatigué de la vengeance ? Tu pourrais faire tellement plus avec toute cette rage

-Arrête de m'analyser ! Je te l'interdit ! Lança-t-il plaintif"

Elle était à présent si proche de lui, elle se planta devant lui les yeux dans les yeux

"-Tu as l'air si … déboussolé

-Où est Luke Skywalker ! Dit-il d'un ton plus plaintif qu'autoritaire

-Tu es perdu ça se sent, continua-t-elle bienveillante"

Elle saisit brutalement une des mains du jeune homme des deux siennes, surpris il ne l'enleva pas immédiatement, une vague de frisson parcouru leur deux corps.

"-Tu l'as ressenti toi aussi … Dit Rey, cesse de nier cela, le bien t'appelle de tout son être

-Ne me touches pas !"

Ses joues pourtant était devenues rouges, il n'aimait pas être pris au dépourvu. Rey trouva que le moment était bon, elle se libéra de ses liens.

"-Prisonnière en … ! Commença Kylo en direction de sa garde"

Il fut coupé par une main du Rey sur sa bouche

"-Je ne m'enfuirais pas, ne hurle pas s'il te plait, murmura-t-elle calme"

Ben se tut alors sans plus de résistance quelque chose de plus fort lui disait d'obéir à la jeune femme.

"-N'essaye pas de me convaincre Rey, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça et tu n'y arriveras pas"

Elle saisit en silence ses deux mains et dans un calme absolu elle ôta les gants de Kylo qui tombèrent au sol et sans aucune contestation de sa part, elle posa ses mains sur les siennes en douceur. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement se scrutant longuement. Leur respiration était plus intense mais posée et accordé l'une à l'autre. Rey fut la première à baisser les yeux tandis que le jeune homme enleva ses mains des siennes.

La Jedi s'approcha un peu plus, à présent leur deux corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre dans une innocence et une chasteté presque obscène tant elle tendait en une fusion charnelle. Ben coupa sa respiration un instant regardant la jeune femme aller plus loin dans ce rapprochement silencieux. Il plaça une main instinctive dans le milieu son dos. Ils restèrent ainsi à se sentir l'un l'autre, dans une danse immobile de plusieurs minutes, les deux finirent par fermer les yeux et se laisser emporter par cette sensation qui les dépassait.

Rey sa tête posée contre Kylo, elle la releva et dans un élan déposa un baisé sur le cou cuirassé du jeune homme avant de remonter les yeux vers les siens. Il fut extrêmement surpris de voir que la jeune femme le transperçait d'un regard nouveau. Elle leva ses mains pour essayer de défaire sa cape, sans aucune opposition, il la regardait faire. Elle tomba lourdement au sol dans un bruit sourd et Rey pu continuer son entreprise, l'armure principale ainsi dénudée. Elle commença à ôter la ceinture imposante.

"-Que fais-tu donc Rey ? Dit Kylo avec une voix presque affectueuse"

Elle ne dit rien, déposant calmement l'apparat au sol à son tour.

"-Je sais à quoi tu penses … cesse s'il te plait, dit-il doucement à l'oreille de Rey"

La jeune femme tourna les yeux vers lui cessant au même moment ses activités.

"-Pourquoi ? Ça ne te donne pas envie ? Depuis que je t'ai vu …"

Le regard du jeune Solo devint plus profond, un sourire presque invisible se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"-Torse nu ? Ça t'a fait cet … A ce point ?"

Rey baissa les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ben regardait avec affection la Jedi.

"-Je ne pensais pas que tu pensais ce genre de chose envers moi … Dit-il d'une voix douce"

La jeune femme rougit, gardant le regard baissé, ne lâchant pas un mot.

"-Tu n'as à avoir honte, c'est flatteur, je t'assure

-Ne lis pas dans mes pensées s'il te plait Kylo

-Tu n'y résistes plus pourtant

-Oui mais tu pourrais être tenté de voir plus loin

-Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'on attend de nous … Tu comprends

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend de nous alors ? Lança la jeune femme obstinée

-Que tu me donnes l'endroit où se trouve Skywalker … Continua-t-il"

Rey se décolla brutalement du jeune Solo

"-Tu n'es qu'un enfant buté ! Pourquoi n'essais-tu pas de voir plus loin que les ordres qu'on te donne ?

-Ce ne sont pas des ordres, cela me permettra de montrer que j'ai la capacité de diriger une armée. Je ne dois pas me laisser distraire, dit-il en passant son regard sur la Jedi à présent à distance. Nous sommes ennemis, même si la force nous lie par je ne sais quelle obscure raison

-Tais-toi je t'en supplie … Cesse donc de déblatérer de telles choses …

-Moi dans la résistance ? Tu me vois ? Celui qui a tué son père, non qui a tué Han Solo un héros, celui qui s'est fait trahir de tous, revenir parmi eux … Je ne peux pas

-Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir Kylo, ce n'est pas parce que tu as touché le côté obscur que tu ne peux pas te retourner, on ne demande pas des innocents dans nos rangs, on demande des gens obstinés. Personne n'a été épargné par le sang parmi nous.

-Je ne suis pas un héros, je suis un paria chez vous

-Je ne suis pas une héroïne non plus, personne n'est un héros dans une guerre, nous sommes tous des meurtriers à plus ou moins grande échelle."

Elle se rapprochait doucement de lui à nouveau, elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et les effleura avec douceur, Ben les attrapa alors pour les embrasser avec plus de vigueur.

"-Tu peux encore être quelqu'un de bien Ben …"

Il ne se plaignit pas de ce nom cette fois ci et se contenta de rattraper ses lèvres avec envie, puis il la prit dans les bras la pressant contre lui. Sa tête tomba dans la nuque de la jeune femme qui sentait le souffle lent de Kylo.

 **To be continued …**

 **Première fic sur l'univers Star Wars, j'ai essayer de coller le plus possible aux personnages même si ce n'est pas parfait, M dans les prochains chapitres (faut bien faire monter la tension X))**


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque le jeune homme releva la tête, ses yeux humides relevait d'une faiblesse et d'une douleur qu'il tentait de contenir. Rey posa de légers baisers sur ses pommettes puis descendit pour atteindre ses lèvres, ses doigts glissant sur la joue de Kylo avec affection. Celui-ci resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, fixant la jeune femme avec une expression neutre.

« -Pourquoi tout ça nous a lié ? Pourquoi sommes-nous là Rey ?

-Et à quoi bon se poser ces questions ? La raison doit nous être obscure et étrangère même, profitons seulement de sa conséquence, répondit-elle avec un ton plus léger

-Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas sage de faire cela. Dit-il très sérieusement

-As-tu jamais été sage Ben ? Répondit-elle d'un ton amusé »

Il sourit ce qui le sortit de son air de politicien. Un regard apaisé se posa sur la jeune femme qui quant à elle n'avait plus aucune peur d'être contre le fils Solo.

« -Tu es et sera ma perte Rey … Je vais tout perdre pour toi si je commence … Je le sais

-Tu n'auras pas tout perdu, tu m'auras moi, murmura-t-elle »

Un frisson traversa Ben. Calmement la Jedi glissa ses doigts sur l'armure rigide protégeant la peau du jeune homme. Saisissant les attaches du bout des doigts, elle les défit pour laisser apparaitre un t-shirt léger collé contre le torse de Ben. Une chaleur parcourut son corps, on y voyait tous les détails, devinant les muscles finement taillés, ses joues devinrent rouges pivoines, découvrant son attirance pour le jeune Solo. Kylo se laissait faire, il adorait voir la jeune femme l'explorer du regard. La dernière armure était tombée sur le sol, le jeune homme était ainsi en une tenue que n'importe quel sabre aurait pu transpercer de part en part sans aucune résistance mais il ne s'en souciait aucunement. La jeune femme avala sa salive voyant la finalité de son entreprise, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle allait faire et une voix lui disait que c'était tout sauf ce qui était de raison. Elle releva les yeux vers ceux du jeune solo, noirs, profonds, elle prit ses lèvres avec envie ce qui fit perdre un moment l'équilibre à Ben qui ne s'était pas préparé à tant de fougue, tant par le calme que la lenteur des actions précédentes. Il la saisit par les hanches prenant par à l'action et la souleva sans difficulté pour la déposer sur le banc sur lequel elle était auparavant. L'inconfort du banc était maintenant secondaire. La froideur du banc se mêlait aux vagues de chaleurs parcourant leurs deux corps. L'apnée terminée, Rey dévora des yeux Kylo. Celui-ci même saisit son propre t-shirt et l'enleva, Rey coupa son souffle quelques instants, elle savait que le jeune homme était particulièrement bien bâti mais cette vision si proche lui donna encore plus chaud. Voyant cette faille, le jeune Solo fit quelques mouvements d'épaules avant de faire mine de doucement s'étirer mettant en avant sa musculature de manière presque caricaturale. Rey était alors divisée entre un fou rire et une envie de lui sauter dessus. Ben la regarda se décomposer, et se rapprocha d'elle, lui murmurant.

« -A ton tour … »

Rey, sous le jeune homme, laissait ses doigts experts défaire sa ceinture qui tenait l'ensemble du haut de sa tenue, les deux pans se séparèrent laissant apparaitre sa peau de manière suggestive. Kylo les aidant à se découvrir laissant glisser sur ses épaules les tissus encombrants. On voyait à présent ses seins, magnifiques, ronds et durcis, il s'en approcha doucement, glissant sa langue sur le bout ses seins ne demandant que ça. Un gémissement aigue sorti de la bouche de la Jedi. Il saisit du bout des ses lèvres le bout de chair, jouant avec sa langue dessus, Rey se cambrant de plaisir. Ces lèvres revinrent rejoindre les siennes, elle glissait ses doigts contre son torse nu avec tant d'envie descendant doucement, elle senti la pression contre le pantalon du jeune Solo, une hâte l'envahit. Elle le voulait en elle, elle voulait qu'il la prenne avec force. Elle libéra l'objet de ses désirs de sa prison, commençant à le caresser doucement. Ben poussa un grognement presque animal, fermant les yeux, une onde nouvelle parcouru tout son corps. Puis un bruit fort et violent vint couper la scène, la porte lourde en métal venait d'être frappée. Une voix de l'autre côté cria :

«-Monsieur ! Le supreme leader souhaite vous voir avec la prisonnière et tout de suite ! »

Kylo repoussa un grognement d'énervement, la main de la jeune femme toujours à un endroit peu approprié, elle l'enleva. Solo la regarda longuement avec tristesse et désolation puis remontant son bas, il se leva de la Jedi avant de crier à son tour.

« -Très bien ! Nous arrivons ! »

Rey le regarda se lever et se rhabiller sans bouger puis dit d'un ton inquiet.

« -On va voir … ?

-Oui, Dit Kylo avec froideur sans même la laisser finir tandis qu'il remettait son armure.

-Tu vas me livrer ?

-Oui, Dit il cette fois avec un pointe de tristesse »

Il se tut alors, fini de mettre sa cape et saisit les menottes. Rey remit correctement ses vêtements, ses seins encore un peu mouillés de la salive de son compagnon. Elle tendit les poignets et Kylo lui les enferma calmement.

« -Suis moi s'il te plait, Dit-il »

Le silence se fit, un vent glacial s'était comme jeté sur la salle et ils allèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Voilà la suite de pulsation qui a un peu tardée j'en suis navrée ^^' J'espere que ça vous a plu, on a un peu de M mais la suite en contiendra aussi 😉 J'attend avec impatiente vos retours


End file.
